


Hetalia X Reader Threesomes

by XJustForFanFicsx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lemon, Male Hetalia Characters/Reader - Freeform, Multi, One Shot Collection, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJustForFanFicsx/pseuds/XJustForFanFicsx
Summary: You are the romantic interest of 2 Hetalia men. Things are about to get interesting. ;D





	1. America X Reader X Canada

You are the nation of (Country Name) and you've been dating Canada for over 5 years now. You've got past 1st and 2nd base with Canada, but haven't gotten to 3rd base yet. Both of you have been thinking of getting to 3rd base for a while now, but still haven't acted upon it. America was visiting Canada while you were away. One day, Canada and America were hanging out at McDonald's with each other while you were away on a one week business trip for work in Puerto Rico.

"So dude, have you gotten to 3rd base with (Country Name) yet?" America asked his brother Canada while munching on a burger. Canada immediately grew red in the face.

"Wh-what's with that question all of the sudden?!" Canada asked America, obviously flustered as he looked at him in shock at the fact that he'd just said that out loud in a fast food restaurant.

"Well, you two have been dating for more than 5 years. You must have had sex with her by now, right?" America asked as Canada looked away from him, still blushing furiously.

"N-no we haven't done it yet." Canada whispered with his head down, very embarrassed.

"What?! You haven't done it with (Country Name) yet?!" America yelled loudly, standing up and attracting a lot of unwanted attention in McDonald's. Canada couldn't take anymore embarrassment. He stood up, grabbed America by the hand and dragged him out of the restaurant, leaving the unfinished food behind which America was not happy about. When they were a good ways away from McDonald's, Canada stopped and grabbed America by the collar of his shirt.

"Why did you say that out loud?! Do you know how embarrassing that is?! That's a topic that should be discussed in private!" Canada said angrily as he let go of America's shirt. His passive personality getting the better of him.

"Well sorry, but we have to get you laid, dude." America said, ignoring Canada's point.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" Canada asked America as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, quite annoyed with him.

"Anyways dude, when (Country Name) gets back, I'm going to make sure you two have sex." America said, smiling and giving Canada a thumbs up. Canada opened his mouth to say something, but ended up not. He actually really wanted to have sex with you, so he couldn't really come up with much of an argument.

"Okay fine." Canada sighed, finally giving up on America.

~Time Skip~

You had just landed at the Ottawa Macdonald-Cartier International airport from your business trip. Canada and America were waiting for you at your gate.

"Welcome back (Country Name). I've missed you." Canada said walking up to you, giving you a hug. You cupped your Canadian lover's face and looked him in the eyes, causing him to blush.

"I've missed you too, Canada. Come on, let's go home." You said, kissing Canada on the lips.

"Get a room you two!" America said teasingly as he smirked at you and Canada who frowned at him because he was getting fed up with America's antics, especially in public. Maybe allowing him to visit while you were away wasn't such a great idea.

~Time Skip~

When the three of you got back to Canada's house, you went upstairs to the bedroom you and Canada shared to unpack your suitcase while Canada and America stayed downstairs and sat down in the living room on the sofa.

"So now that (Country Name)'s home, are you gonna do it with her?" America asked crossing one leg over the other with his arms behind his head. Canada blushed again and immediately covered his crotch and squeezed his legs together because he was starting to get sexually excited just thinking about having sex with you.

"I will later tonight." Canada said quietly, still blushing and hoping America did see that he was aroused. Unfortunately for him, America did notice.

"Not with the way you are right now. I mean look at you. You're practically aching to get inside of her now." America said, gesturing to Canada's hands which were buried between his legs, trying to keep his erection out of sight.

"Nah, I'm okay. I'll just do it with her later." Canada said, continuing hold his crotch while blushing furiously.

"No dude, you're going to do it with (Country Name) right now. Come on." America said, standing up and grabbing Canada by the arm and dragging him upstairs to the bedroom where you were. When they got to the open bedroom door, America threw Canada into the room. Canada stumbled inside, catching your attention.

"Canada? What's going on? Did you need something?" You asked as you finished putting away the last of your clothes into the dresser drawer. After you closed the dresser drawer, you walked up to Canada who was blushing and covering up his crotch with his hands. You picked up on his behavior and a smirk made its way onto your face as you came up really close to Canada, gently cupping his blushing face in your hands.

"Or did you miss me so much that your sexual frustration built up to the point where you can't stand it?" You said seductively as you tracing your finger from his forehead, down his cheek to his chin before kissing him passionately on the lips. Canada melted into the kiss and started to get even more aroused. He brought his hands up and tangled his right hand in your (h/c) hair while groping your ass with his left hand. When you two broke the kiss, you looked up at him and smirked.

"So it was your sexual frustration that brought you here, huh?" You said, gently poking Canada's nose with your right index finger.

"Uh... yeah. To be honest, I've wanted to have sex with you for a long time now." Canada confessed as you drew your head closer to his.

"So have I. Shall we?" You whispered in his ear, sending pleasurable chills down his spine. Canada just nodded his head before grabbing the hem of your shirt and pulling it over your head. You did the same for his shirt and then he unbuttoned and unzipped your pants then slid them off. You both took turns removing articles of each other's clothing until the two of you were naked. You and Canada both walked hand in hand to the queen sized bed. Canada lay down as you got on top and positioned yourself above his penis before starting to lower yourself down onto him. You winced in pain as Canada's large size tore your virgin walls apart.

"You don't have to force yourself. If it hurts too much, we can stop." Canada told you with a worried look on his face, but you kept going down, forcing Canada's penis further into you while you moaned in pain.

"I-it's fine. I want to do this with you." You said, tears leaving your eyes from the sore stinging pain in your lower regions. Canada reached up and wiped the tears from your eyes. You kept descending until his full length was inside of you. You held still and waited for the pain to go away before beginning to move yourself up and down his shaft. Soon you were feeling unbelievable pleasure and you started moaning from the amazing feeling. While America was watching you two, he was getting quite aroused himself. You see, America had a crush on you. Even before you and Canada started dating, he could tell you had a crush on Canada. Yes, you were the only one who always noticed Canada and didn't mistake him for America. And because America knew he wasn't your crush, he never asked you out and eventually Canada did and you said yes to him. All these five years you and Canada had been dating, America still loved you. He still does now. Seeing you naked and sexually aroused right now was making it very hard for America to control himself and stay put. Suddenly, a miniature version of America with a halo and white bird wings appeared on his right shoulder.

"Don't do it dude! (Country Name) is Canada's girlfriend. Don't disturb them, you'll ruin the special moment between her and Canada." The angel America told him. Just then, a miniature 2p version of America with horns, black bat wings, and an arrow tail appeared on his left shoulder.

"Dude just go in there! (Country Name) is your best friend. She won't mind you joining them, she'll probably enjoy it. This is your only chance to do it with her! Besides, you're already this hard." The 2p demon America said to him, gesturing towards America's erection. America started to reflect over what the two versions of him on his shoulders said him as they started to argue with each other. He then looked into the room again to see (Country name) continuing to ride Canada. As he watched his brother and crush go at it, his pants became increasingly tight and uncomfortable.

"Dudes." America said to get the two miniature versions of himself to stop bickering which worked. They both stopped fighting and looked up at America.

"I'm going in." America said as he started to enter the bedroom.

"Yes! Haha, I win this time. In your face!" The 2p demon version of America said as he poked the shoulder of the sulking angel version of America who sighed before both of them disappeared. Both you and Canada were so engaged in sex that neither of you noticed America walk into the room, strip, and sneak up behind you. America then shoved his penis into your asshole, causing you to gasp in surprise.

"America?!" You and Canada said simultaneously, as you turned your head around to face America.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your love making session with my brother, but I've loved you for a long time. Before you started dating Canada, and even now. But you only ever saw me as a best friend. I've tried to move on, but I can't. I just love you too much (y/n)." America confessed to you, using your real name as countries only do with lovers and family members while tears started to well up in his eyes. You were speechless, you had no idea that America had a crush on you all this time. You thought it must have been emotionally painful for him to see you, the one he loves, with someone else. Canada was quite angry with America at this point. First America embarrasses him in public, then he tries to get him laid, and now he interrupts the love making session, confessing to (y/n) with his penis in her ass! Canada propped himself up on his elbows before calling America out on his actions.

"America! First, you try to help me get laid, then when I am getting laid, you interrupt us! Don't you have any common se-" Canada got interrupted when you place your index finger over his mouth.

"Matthew, it's okay. I'll let him in on this just this one time. Besides what can it hurt?" You said soothingly to Canada as his expression softened.

"R-really dude?" America said, wiping away the tears that managed to fall from his eyes as you nodded your head.

"Well you're already inside my ass so might as well." You shrugged. Canada didn't argue since you already decided it was okay for America to join in. You were, after all, the one on the receiving end.

"Thank you (y/n)! You're the best!" America said, hugging you tightly. You giggled a bit at America's childish behavior.

"Well, shall we continue?" You asked the two males who nodded their heads. Both Canada and America started thrusting into you and you moaned in pleasure as you rode both of them. You leaned down and french kissed Canada as America reached down and massaged your breasts. After a little while, you and Canada had to break the kiss for air. The three of you moaned as you all dove into the depths of pleasure together. As the session went on, you could start to feel both America's penis and Canada's penis start to twitch and swell.

"(y-y/n) I'm about to cum!" America and Canada both announced simultaneously as their thrusts become more frantic.

"A-ah! Matthew, Alfred, me too!" You announced as you were getting quite close to climaxing yourself. Both Canada and America thrust one last time before filling you with their semen as you released as well. America pulled out of you and you climbed off of Canada. You and America plopped down on the bed, you in between Canada and America. Both of them rolled over to face you.

"I love you (y/n)." America spoke to you softly as you giggled from the ticklish feeling of his breath in your right ear.

"Je t'aime (y/n)." Canada whispered into your left ear before kissing your cheek.

"Love you too." You said, smiling before yawning and falling asleep.


	2. America X Reader X England

You are the personification of Jamaica and attend Hetalia Academy with all the rest of the countries of the world. America and England are your best friends. You had a crush on both America and England. You just couldn't decide on one or the other. You are both of America's and England's romantic interest as well.

~Background~

You guys had known each other since you were young. Both you and America were colonies of England so you both related with each other and quickly became friends. England treated you like precious younger siblings so you grew quite fond of him too. The three of you got along very well and became a best friend trio. At one point though, America grew strong much faster than you and his attitude towards England changed a bit. He gained his independence from England on July 4, 1776. They still remained friends after America gained his independence, but England seemed very hurt by the secession. Of course you wanted to keep the trio together and managed to work things out between America and England. Eventually you began to understand why America wanted to secede from England. He kept acting like an overprotective older brother to you even though you were plenty capable of fending for yourself. You gained your independence from England on August 6, 1962 and another rift formed in your friendship trio. America was the one to mend the rift this time and soon you guys were back to the best friend trio you used to be. Throughout all things you've been through together, the three of you had developed romantic feelings for each other.

~Story~

Prom for Hetalia Academy was approaching and all the guys were busy searching for and asking the girls out to the dance. The bell for lunch rang and you packed up your school materials and were about to leave the classroom when America stopped you at the door. He stood there smiling as he hid something behind his back.

"Oh hey America. What's up?" You asked him, smiling your warm smile that he loved.

"Hey dude! I was wondering if you want to go prom with me." America said as he revealed a small bouquet of flowers he was hiding behind him.

"Sure, I'll go with you!" You said, smiling even brighter as you accepted the flowers he held out to you. England was hiding around the corner when he saw you accept America as your prom date. 'Dammit! America beat me to her. I guess I'll have to ask out my back up, Nyo America.' England said to himself inside his head as he headed off to go find Nyo America.

~Time Skip~

You were shopping with Hungary to look for a dress for prom which was tonight. You ended up picking out a strapless floral patterned dress in your favorite color with lace along the bottom edge of the dress. Hungary was dropping you off at your apartment when she stopped you before you got out of her car.

"Hey Jamaica, I'm hosting an 'after prom' party when prom is over. I'm inviting the whole school. Would you like to come with your date?" Hungary asked you while smiling brightly.

"Sure! That sounds like a lot of fun. Thanks for going dress shopping with me." You said as you got out of her car and headed into your apartment building.

~Another Time Skip~

You were finishing up getting ready for prom when you heard your doorbell ring.

"Just a minute!" You called out as you finished styling your hair before running over to the door to let America in. You opened the door to see America standing there in a blue suit that matched his eyes, a white dress shirt, and a maroon colored tie. As soon as he saw you, a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Wow, you look amazing!" America said, scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks America. You look pretty handsome yourself." You giggled as you started to blush a little as well while gesturing for him to come in.

"You ready?" America asked you as he sat down on the arm chair in the living area.

"Almost, I just need to grab my purse then we can go." You said as you went to your bedroom to get your purse. When you came out of your room, America stood up and held out his hand.

"Shall we?" He asked in a gentlemanly tone. You smiled and took his hand.

"Yes we shall." You said in response as you walked hand in hand to his car. You were walking towards the Hetalia Academy gymnasium where the dance was being held with America when you saw England with Nyo America ahead of you. Damn, England looked really handsome too. He was wearing a green suit with a lighter green dress shirt and a maroon colored tie.

"Hey England!" You said to get England's attention. He turned around to face you. When he saw you, he blushed a bright red.

"H-hey Jamaica. Y-you look beautiful." England stuttered while continuing to blush.

"Thanks. You look great too." You said as you blushed a little as well. America noticed you blush and frowned out of jealousy, but he quickly replaced his frown with a bright and enthusiastic smile.

"Okay dudes, lets have some fun!" America said as he grabbed your hand and ran inside. 'That idiot America.' England said to himself inside his head while he watched America run off with you. He didn't realize he was just standing there staring and frowning until Nyo America tugged on his sleeve.

"Shall we go in too?" She asked, snapping England out of his trance.

"Uh y-yeah." He replied as Nyo America giggled and clung to his arm and started walking with him to the gymnasium. There were colored lights flashing, loud music blaring, and plenty of food and snacks on the long table along the wall of the gymnasium. You and America were dancing together on the dance floor along with many other students and their dates. England and Nyo America soon joined in on the dance floor together. When the time came for slow dancing, America took you by the hand and pulled you close to him, and placed both hands on your waist and you put both your hands behind his neck and started swaying to the slow and mellow tune. You leaned your head against America's chest and smiled when you heard his heart beat fast and hard. As England slow danced with Nyo America, he couldn't help but constantly glance at you.

"Hey, Jamaica?" America said as you raised your head to meet his gaze. His blue eyes shined brightly as he looked deeply into your eyes. A light blush was present on his face.

"Yes America?" You responded, your (e/c) eyes glittering up at him. 'Oh god, she's so beautiful. I feel like my heart is going to burst.' America said to himself mentally.

"I've loved you for a long time now. When we were first introduced to each other by England, I fell in love with you. I know I was just a little kid back then, but I could tell it was love at first sight. Would you go out with me?" America confessed as your heart felt like it was going to quit from overworking itself.

"Of course I will. I've loved you too for a long time as well." You said, accepting America's confession. America smiled gently as he cupped your face in his hands and looked deeply into your eyes again before leaning in to kiss you which you gladly returned. Meanwhile, England glared at America as he was kissing you. He had heard America's confession and your acceptance. 'That bloody git! Confessing to the one I love and kissing her right in front of me! Damn it America!' England cursed mentally as he scowled in America's direction. Nyo America noticed England acting a bit strange. She had a crush on him and could tell when something was off.

"England? Are you feeling okay?" She asked England as he broke his gaze away from you and America turned to face her.

"I-I'm sorry, I guess I'm not feeling too good." England said as he let go of Nyo America's waist and headed off to the guy's bathroom. He locked himself in a stall and let the tears trickle down his cheeks.

"That idiot! Why did America have to do that in front of me? He knew I loved Jamaica! And yet he still went along and took her from me!" England rambled on. He remained in the bathroom for the rest of the dance. There was a knock on the door to the bathroom and a female voice followed it. It was Nyo America.

"England! Are you okay in there? You've been in there for a long time." She yelled through the door. England wiped away his tears before leaving the stall and coming out of the bathroom to see Nyo America standing there with a concerned look on her face.

"You've finally decided to come out. Anyways, it's time to go to the 'after prom' party. Whatever's bugging you, I'm sure the party will take your mind off it." Nyo America said with a smile, reaching her hand out to England. He managed a little smile and took her hand.

"I suppose you're right." England said as he and Nyo America headed over to where the "after prom" party was being held. Everybody was there and Hungary got up onto the table.

"Can I have your attention please!" Hungary said with a loud voice to get everyone's attention.

"We're going to play 7 minutes in heaven. The rules are simple. You will be shut in a dark closet with your prom date and can do anything you like for exactly 7 minutes. When the time's up, the door will open whether you're ready or not and the next couple will go next. We will determine the order of turns by drawing numbers. Number 1 will go first, number 2 will go second and so on. There are snacks and games to play while you wait for your turn." Hungary said while shaking a bucket full of slips of paper before getting off the table and passing the bucket around until every couple got a number. England and Nyo America got number 1, you and America got number 2.

"Okay, which one of our lucky couples got number one?" Hungary asked the crowd. Immediately, Nyo America raised her hand and pulled England's hand into the air with her free hand.

"Alright, go on inside and have fun!" Hungary said, winking as she opened the closet door. Nyo America smiled at England and went inside, gesturing for him to follow her which he did reluctantly. Hungary closed the door, leaving them in darkness with the only source of lighting coming from under the door. England just sat there doing nothing as he heard Nyo America making ruffling noises next to him. The next thing he knew, he felt Nyo America's hand start to rub his crotch and her other hand grab his hand and place it on one of her bare breasts. She kept rubbing England and moving his hand around on her breast for a couple minutes, earning a few moans from him and causing him to get an erection.

"England, I like you. I have for a long time. Ever since my twin brother introduced me to you, I liked you. Even though people say that little kids aren't old enough to understand romantic love, I knew it was true love." Nyo America confessed to England as she continued to pleasure him through his pants and used his hand to pleasure herself. Her confession reminded England of America's confession to you.

"I-I'm really sorry. We j-just can't do this Nyo America. I love Jamaica." England said through his panting. Nyo America stopped her motions when he responded. England felt a little disappointed from the sudden cease of sexual pleasure. He had to admit, Nyo America did make him feel good but he didn't want to cast his romantic feelings for you aside. Even if you were already with America.

"Okay I understand. I respect your decision." Nyo America said with disappointment as she pulled away from him and put her clothes back on. The door opened and Hungary poked her head inside.

"Time's up you two! Okay America and Jamaica, it's your turn!" Hungary said as America smirked at you with a hint of lust in his eyes which sent pleasurable shivers down your spine. Nyo America walked out of the closet followed by England as you and America stepped in. Before Hungary closed the door, England quickly used his magic to become invisible and rush into the closet. As soon as the door closed, England decided it was dark enough to become visible again and America started to kiss you passionately as he started to grind his hips against your womanhood. You felt his erection against your sensitive area which really turned you on. America broke the kiss and took his clothes off and you did the same before locking your lips together again with you on top of him. You broke the kiss so you could position yourself above America's penis which stood broad and tall with American pride. You then lowered yourself onto him, hissing in slight pain as America penetrated your virgin entrance while America moaned at how tight you were. When the pain subsided, you moved up and down America's penis causing both of you to moan in pleasure. England was getting quite aroused watching you get turned on. He was getting hot and sweaty and his pants were getting increasingly tight. Soon, England couldn't take it anymore so he took his clothes off, snuck up behind you and shoved his penis into your entrance, making you moan in slight pain again because you were being stretched to the max.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me Jamaica, America." England apologized as he embraced you and started thrusting hard and fast, causing you to moan in immense pleasure. America, not wanting to lose to England in pleasuring you started thrusting into you as well. This sent you over the edge as you could feel yourself nearing your climax. America and England were getting close to cumming too. The feeling of both their dicks rubbing up against each other while inside of your tight womanhood was amazing.

"A-America, England, I'm gonna- ah!" You said as you climaxed. Your rhythmic internal spasms sent both America and England over the edge.

"C-cumming!" They both announced simultaneously as they released their semen inside of you at the same time. You collapsed onto America's chest and England collapsed onto your back. The three of you panted while still physically connected to each other, both America and England becoming limp inside of you. Suddenly the door swung open and light poured into the closet, blinding and exposing the three of you to all your fellow classmates.

"Time's up you tw- oh my! Looks like you guys were having fun. I'll just close the door so you can get dressed again." Hungary said before closing the door. You, America, and England scrambled to get your clothes back on before Hungary opened the door again.

~Time Skip~

After the party ended, America and England walked you home. Nyo America had left the party right after seeing England with you and America naked together in the closet so England didn't have anyone to walk home so he accompanied America with walking you home. At one point, England stopped in his tracks, causing you and America to stop and look back at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry Jamaica, America. I shouldn't have snuck into the closet with you guys. Especially since I knew you two are going out now. I heard you two confess for each other at the dance. When I was in the closet with Nyo America, she confessed her feelings for me, but I politely turned her down. I guess I just couldn't cast aside my feelings for you, Jamaica. I acted out of jealousy and I'm sorry." England apologized while hanging his head low. You walked over to England and wrapped your arms around him in a gentle embrace which surprised him.

"W-what? You're not mad at me, Jamaica?" England asked, sounding confused. A jealous look made its way onto America's face.

"I would have accepted your confession as well." You told England as you let go of him.

"Wait, what?!" America and England both yelled simultaneously. You chuckled a little before explaining.

"To be honest, I love both of you equally. If both of you were to confess to me at once, I wouldn't be able to choose one over the other." You admitted to America and England as both their mouths dropped open in shock.

"But polygamy is illegal in my country." England said.

"It's illegal in my country too." America added.

"Well it's not illegal in my country. So what do you say, America? Shall we let England join in and make this love line a love triangle? You know what they say, the more the merrier." You said, turning to America who scratched his chin as he thought for a second.

"Well I guess that way, we could officially stay together as a trio. So yeah I suppose I can let England join us. But remember, just because Jamaica loves both of us equally doesn't mean I'm still going to compete against you. After all, I am the hero." America said as he turned to and pointed at England.

~Time Skip~

It had been 5 years since you, America, and England all started dating in a three way relationship. Two years ago America and England proposed to you and you obviously accepted their proposals. They moved to your country, Jamaica, because polygamy was illegal in their countries and only returned back home for important matters. You had two sons, one son conceived from America and the other son conceived from England, the older son being America's. Life with your two husbands and two sons was blissful and you couldn't have wished for a happier life.


End file.
